Forever Trapped: A CatoClove fic
by Mrs.Volterra
Summary: Clove and Cato had been in love for quite some time, when the odds had them both placed in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Forced to face that only one will live, they each fight for the other to win.


**AN: Welcome, welcome, welcome. The time has come for us to read yet another Clato fic!**

**lol sorry that was corny AND cheesey. But anyways, thank you for taking a chance in reading my new fanfic, based on the District 2 tributes', Cato and Clove, relationship! Hopefully this is alright, because I know how hard it is to find a good fic about these two, but one is "The REAL Romance of the 74th Annual Hunger Games" by Mizz zuritamupaka(: Well anywhoooo, I guess I should let you read it and PLEASE review! I want both good and bad critiquing! But no flames, please, because that isnt nessascarily very encouraging. If I mispell something here and there, dont be afraid to let me know!**

**Thanks so much! 333**

Chapter 1

I jumped when I felt his hands slide around my waist, expecting an assult by one of my fellow trainees. I spun around as to see who my attacker was. My snarl fades to a frown as I realized who it was.

"Gettin' riled up, huh, my Clovely?" His smirk was wide, stretching across his lit face, smug.

"Shut up, Cato." I grumbled, obviously embarresed. Imagine being nearly scared to death by your boyfriend, as he tried to give you a hug. I felt incredibly stupid.

"Awww, c'mon it was just a joke! You don't have to freak out on me! Besides, shouldn't you be soooo proud of me right now?"

Oh yes, he was getting to volunteer this year. I was more than thrilled! Not. So the odds were mainly in his favor, but still, that didn't guaretee a ride home. But nonetheless, I was kinda proud, that my man was quite possibly going to be the victor for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Two days until the reaping, and then I'd have to go about three weeks without Cato. But I'd be rooting him on, right there when he stepped out of the train, then we'd be reunited, and-

Getting a little bit ahead of myself there, I admit it.

"Whatever. Keep a leash on your ego, will ya?" Cato snickered. He knew I really didn't care about his teasings, in fact, loved it. That was how I'd first caught his eye.

Sure, I'd always been small and almost on the scrawny side. That was usually to my advantage, though. When I'd first begun training at age ten, Cato was twelve and had the body of a 14 year old. Of course he scoffed at me, I was weak and kinda pathetic- at first glance. I eventually proved myself to everyone, including him after attacking Cato with an array of knives. Only because he kept poking fun at me. I still remember the thoughtful gleam in his eye after I removed my favorite blade from his throat, the thin red line that decorated it so nicely...

And four years later we had stopped the usual banter and games and Cato got up the courage to ask me out. Not so fierce or ruthless then, ha! Mostly mumbling and a red face, but all the same, I accepted. I mean, sooner or later it was bound to happen, with a girl of my talent and cunning!

"Remember when we first met?" I asked him, smiling a tiny bit. Now we were on our way for training, so they would officially announce the chosen male and female volunteers.

"Yeah, but you've filled out quite nicely since then." He winked at me suggestively, and I punched him in the ribs playfully.

"Ever so charming."

"You know it, Clovey dovey." His pet name. Cato had a variety, none that I'd ever really liked or accepted. But he called me the nicknames anyway.

"We should celebrate my last days as a regular, commoner, get what I mean?" Cato said, always so arrogant. Just the way I liked him.

"Before you return home as our superior?"

"Ex-actly, babe."

"How do you mean, 'celebrate'?" I asked curiously, a smirk tugging at my lips.

""Ah, yanno, nice dinner, drinks, a little bit of something to keep me, hmm..._occupied _until the reaping." He flashed me another one of his brilliant smiles, and I nodded, feeling pretty turned on by this guy.

"Sounds like a plan."

Then we waltzed in District 2's main training center, more than happy for the moment when his name would be called by our head trainer, Tariaus.

"I'm proud of you, Cato, honestly."

"I know." He grinned, confident in his skills.

Four hours later would find me with Faratoria, honing my already excellent knife skills. I was doing even better than usual today. I glanced off to my left, spotting Cato dueling against three other guys, taking each one down easily. Surely he'll be safe in the arena, right?

Faratoria threw another blade at me, which I quickly dodged and reciprocated with one of my own towards her stomach. It lodged itself in the intended target, and I got it back shortly after she pulled it from her thick protective padding within her clothes.

"Nice one, Clove. Say we move onto hand to hand combat?"

I nodded, standing taller at her praise. At the Wrestling section, I got paired up with Retiq. He was slightly bigger than myself, but quickly I overpowered him when my arms locked around his neck from behind. My small body allowed for quick movements, while those larger than me lumbered in contrast. Unfortunately, this was true even for Cato. But still, he was quicker than most of his massiveness.

"Yet another skill you posess, my dear Miss Dasomier ." Tariaus spoke smoothly from behind me. I turned, and dipped my head at his compliment, which was generous considering I usually sucked at this kind of thing.

"Thank you, sir. I do try." I smiled innocently at him.

He smiled back, it worked every time. They ate it up whenever I acted so sweet. But of course they didn't know the real me. More lethal than they probably imagined.

Tariaus was getting a bit too old for this, in my opinion. His mousy brown hair now receding rapidly, his muscles as well. But he was alright, I supposed. He helped train many kids who had left our district "regular", and returned victors.

That would be Cato, I vowed silently to myself.

"Are you going to announce the volunteers soon?" I asked, eagerly.

Tariaus nodded. "Yes, less than an hour from now. I've yet to figure out which of you girls should go." He whispered confidentially to me.

"Well, whoever it is, I'm sure that they will be excellent for the Games." Probably not, all the older girls sucked shit. Levi was most likely going to be picked, but even she wasn't too great. Nothing special. I figured it was either next year, for the Quell, or the year after I'd be sent off. Then perhaps Cato and I could live together in Victor Village.

But for the time being I'd have to deal with my boring old house. With my _wonderful_ family. Whatever. Cato was lucky enough to be an only child, with both of his parents away almost the whole year as Peacekeepers in District 5. I, on the other hand, am stuck with my family until I win the Games.

Soon enough, Tariaus called us all together. In his thin, wheedling voice, he told us that he was ready to announce the chosen tributes.

"And of the males, Mr. Cato Young shall be representing District 2!" He said, beaming. There were a great deal of hoots and hollers, and I watched everyone pat his back appreciateively. He grinned, already visciously prepared for the Games.

"This year, we shall have a younger girl who shows a great deal of talent herself!"

Hm, I wondered who it was. Holavia?

"Miss Clove Dasomier!"

**AN: Agh! It's Clove! (but u all knew that) I wanted to add that her last name, Dasomier is pronounced: Dass-o-meer(: and i got Catos last name from a fellow deviant, just so credit is given.**

**Speaking of credit, I'd like to say that Suzanne Collins own this world, and I was only inspired to add backstories to the tributes of District 2(:**

**THANK YOU PLZ REVIEW! :D**

**~ 3**


End file.
